Godzilla: Darkest Hour
by Inane ramblings from my mind
Summary: 20 years after the events of Godzilla Unleashed, evil once again threatens this good earth. Not only do the mutants reappear, The Vortaak come back with some new toys. Now Godzilla must save us again, but the fights are tougher than ever. T for LV


Godzilla: The Darkest Path

Chapter 1: Prolouge

**2014**

New York was always a chaotic city, even before the huge crystal meteor demolished Times Square. The Crystal Incursion was bad for every city, but New York seemed to have it the worst. How was NYC's situation worse than Seattle's magma flooded streets, Tokyo's 3-story floods, and London...in space? Well, it was the site, of the final battle.

The Big Apple had at least three big bites out of it. Seven and a half city blocks were either aflame, frozen over, or had been transported somewhere in the middle of the pacific ocean. Skyscrapers had clawmarks and scorchmarks all over them. One of the combating Kaiju had apparently detatched the spire of the Empire State building and used it as a javelin, as it was embedded in yankee stadium like a giant thumbtack. Oh, and speaking of combating Kaiju...

The battle had moved through the city like an angry hurricane, and the storm wasn't over. Rodan and Megaguirus were locked in aerial combat, tumbling through the city like a missile of whirling wings and slashing claws. Megaguirus raked her claws across her hated enemy's face. In response, Rodan blasted the wretched insect with a uranium heat beam. Megaguirus fell into the hudson river as Titanosaurus was thrown into another office building by King Ceaser. The Vortaak had withdrawn most of their monsters. Only Gigan remained, fighting a vicious battle with Anguirus and Destroyah. Blades, claws, and beams were flying everywhere. Gigan screeched as he performed his signature whirlwind, knocking Destroyah halfway across the burning city. All of these battles were raging, but the GDF's attention was focused on only one.

In the Crystal Crater, Godzilla and Mothra faced down Krystalak and the cause of all this mayhem, SpaceGodzilla. As the sounds of combat rained upon them, the final battle began.

**GDF Base: Japan**

The crew were gathered in the control room, watching the satillite feed on the big screen. They watched as the standoff suddenly turned into a chaotic mass of claws, wings, and flashes of light. Up front were Lieutenant Miku Seragusa and Captain Ryu. They watched the battle with grim expressions. Conspicuously absent from the room was Dr. Shiragami, creator of Biollante, and the late Admiral Gyozen. As the fight grew more and more savage, Ryu looked down at his young protoge. "Miku, I don't think Godzilla can pull this one off." Miku's head snapped up.

"Captain, I know things look bleak, but we can't give up yet, Godzilla has been in tougher jams." She sounded nervous, even to herself. The captain nodded, and looked back at the feed.

"I hope you're right."

**New York City**

Godzilla's atomic breath collided with his clone's Corona Beam, and created a sphere of energy the size of a double decker bus at the meeting point. Both Gojirans knew that the entire battle could ride on this one struggle. And so it began.

Mothra was doing her best against the crystal mutation, but her offensive capabilities were limited. Her lightning ray had no effect, and her wings made flimsy weapons. All she could do was keep the creature distracted while Godzilla locked beams with his counterpart. Krystalak was getting frustrated by this winged pest. In his limited brain, he came up with an idea. It went something like "Blow up, everyone go boom-boom!" So he started gathering his energy. Mothra tried to stop him, but was swatted to the ground like a common garden moth. Krystalak's heart was going to explode, and the entire city, and everything in it, would be wiped from the face of the earth. Fortunatley, just as he reached his peak, something round, spikey and fast moving smacked him in the crystaline skull, breaking his oncentration and knocking him out.

The offending object was Anguirus, thrown by a quick thinking King Cesar, and bounced off of a now very battered Gigan. The alien monster shook the static off of his view screen, and was beamed up to the mothership.

With Krystalak out of the picture, the audience's attention was fully on the dueling Saurians now. No mutants came to their master's aid because they either were incapacitated, like Titanosaurus, or they fled, like Destroyah. Each giant dinosaur sent pulses of energy back and forth between eachother. Godzilla was running out of energy, and SpaceGodzilla took advantage and pushed harder. Godzilla felt lightheaded, but he was determined to stop this demon. With one last bit of strength, he pushed the glowing orb towards the space monster. A bright flash of light enveloped the city. the heat singed King Ceaser's fur off, and fused a fallen GDF mech to the Woolworth Building. When the flash died down, Godzilla stood, tired, but triumphant, but before anyone could celebrate, SpaceGodzilla rose once more.

"He's reached critical mass..." Captain Ryu muttered in awe.

SpaceGodzilla was twice as tall as normal. His shoulder crystals glowed with an unholy red light. His body was covered in orange power conduits, pulsing and hissing. The doppleganger roared in triumph, the echo carrying his malevolent glee to all who could hear.

Needless to say, Godzilla was pissed. He'd fought his way through aliens, mutants, and robots, and when victory is his, the bastard cheats. He felt his fury rising to boiling point, and he got an idea. He reached toward the prone Krystalak's tail, picking him up and swinging him like a mace into SpaceGodzilla's roaring maw. A sickening squelch sound reverborated through the fair city. A moment later, SpaceGodzilla screeched in pain. Godzilla saw Krystalak's power absorber in his crotch, 'Ew' thought the King of all monsters. Beggars cant be choosers, though, and The Big-G fired his ray into Krystalak's energy stealer. krystalak's body began to instictivley store the atopic power. His back crystals (well, those that weren't in SpaceGodzilla's maw) glowed pink, then red. He was going to overload. King Ceaser and Rodan Helped the king pick up his flailing enemies and throw them into the rift they came from, above their heads. Upon entering, Krystalak went boom. No, wait. He went KA-FREAKING BOOOM! The creature's heart ruptured with a shockwave so powerful, The Vortaak ship was rocked. The rift closed behind them, and Godzilla roared in triumph. The other defenders, Anguirus, Mothra, Rodan, King Ceaser, and the late arrived Baragon and Varan, joined him.

Miku turned to her mentor with a smile on her face. "Told you, worrywart!" she burst out in hysterical laughter, and the celebration began. The crystals retracted into the ground. The effects were immidiate. Sydney began to thaw, the ground closed up in San Fransisco, London was gently lowered into its rightful hole, and the gas geysers closed in Osaka.

Godzilla and his allies looked upon the dawn. A brand new day. A new era of peace...and Rodan coughed up some meganura bits, which kind of ruined the mood...


End file.
